Life Is Never Fair
by RainbowFang
Summary: I watched as everyone laid their hands on Jazz's still form in their last goodbye, before it was my turn. I reached up nervously, and touched his chest. A bright light surrounded us.... Plot bunny from Screamer's just a Screamer.


**This is a plot bunny from** .net/u/1682279/Screamers_just_a_Screamer** that they posted in**.net/forum/Crazy_or_Not_so_Crazy_Fanfic_ideas/66000/**. It's not mine, but I liked it enough to put it on here, so just give credit to Screamer!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Warning: OOCness and utter weirdness.**

* * *

_The AllSpark has always been the giver of life, never the taker._

_- Screamer's just a Screamer_

* * *

_The terror was enough alone to make this the worst day of my life. I mean, come on. Running from someone who wants to kill you is bad enough, but from a giant alien robot? Especially with those huge claws... Now that's scary. _

_I'm pumping my legs as fast as I can, but I don't think I'm going to make it. I duck down and jump behind a car as another huge creature transforms in front of me, and starts to shoot at Ironhide and Ratchet. I know this is a bad guy, so I cower next to the car, hoping it doesn't notice me._

Well, you know what happens next. I make it to the building, keep the Cube, and fall into Optimus's hand, then go on to kill Megatron with the AllSpark. You get it. But do you know what happens afterward, to me?

The weird thing about that....

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the huge metal platform that Ratchet had laid Jazz on. They called it a berth, I think. Ratchet had managed to reattach both halves of the poor guy, and we were all now going to say goodbye. Bumblebee looked down to me with a sad look on his face. I nodded. He reached down, and picked me up in his hand and set me on the berth next to Jazz. Optimus stepped up to the berth, and everyone grew silent. He looked down on Jazz sorrowfully.

"Today, comrades, we say our final goodbye to this beloved soldier and friend. He was a great warrior and advisor. We shall all miss him." He went on, but I tuned him out to stare at the still body. I remembered him as the funny, straight-up guy, that liked to have fun. It kinda sucked that he had to die. I think I like him the best, besides Bee. I wish I had gotten to know him better.

I jerked my head up when I saw huge hands reaching out to rest on Jazz's chest, one by one, before dropping back to their owner's sides. "Go on, Sam," Bee whispered to me. I nodded, and shakily placed my hand on his chest, too, as far as I could reach.

I cried out as a big shock of _something _rushed through me. A bright blue light suddenly covered me, spreading from my hand, now feeling like it was glued to the metal, to the silver mech. Everyone else was shocked, and chirped to each other in their own language, which was lost on my ignorant ears.

My back arches and my joints lock up. I scream out with a passion as an unbound power flows through me.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

I felt different, like I had been through hell and back, when I woke up again. I sat up, and groaned, rubbing at my face. "Dear god, what the hell happened?" I ask no one in particular. I open my eyes to look up at everyone. I felt surprised, as if I had been lifted higher, because I was now looking them almost directly in the eyes. I blinked, and looked around. Bumblebee's eyes were wide, and he was chirping at an alarming rate. I turned my head to see Ratchet suddenly in my face. "What are you doing?" I asked, as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders. He stared deep into my eyes. I tried to gulp, but I panicked when I found that I couldn't. "What's going on!?" I yelped, suddenly scared. Ratchet touched something on my head, and I suddenly arched back, screaming bloody murder. My eyes dilated very fast, and the bright light burned them. It hurt, _it hurt!_

Right after he touched me, my head filled with numbers and symbols. I screamed as something pushed at _me_, my _soul_. It felt so weird, I didn't know what to do, so I kept screaming. My hands clenched into fists and I was suddenly flat on my back, unable to move. Or talk. My back was straining, trying to get me to thrash on the berth.

That thing that had pushed on my before was now just nudging, as if questioning. I was in so much pain, I didn't care anymore. I let it in, letting my mental walls drop. It immediately poked and prodded at my memories and thoughts. A gargled scream came from my throat. I felt my eyes rolling back in my head. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted the pain to stop.

Then I heard something. A voice. I focused on it. _HEY!_ it shouted.

I whimpered. I tried to answer with my thoughts. _H-hello?_

_Primus, finally! What the frag is going on, Sam?_

_Ho-how do you know my name?_

_Dude, you're in my body._

_What?!_

_What the hell did you do!?_

_I don't know! I just touched your chest like everyone else, and then I just felt... power go through me to you._

_Sonovabitch! It's the Cube!_

_AllSpark?_

_Yes, Sam. The AllSpark. Just great. Death was nice, why'd you have to bring me back?_

_I didn't mean to! Jeeze!_

_Ugh, whatever. We'll have to deal with this on our own. Just get up now, and move over. I bet we need to share control for this to work._

_How?_

_Dunno. Just make yourself smaller, mentally, I guess._

_Uh... Okay._

_Good, it's working. I'm growing. This is good. _

_I feel my feet!_

_My feet, Sam. _

_Our feet, Jazz._

_Fine. Just keep trying to twitch something. Do you see any codes?_

_Yeah, and a whole shitload of symbols._

_Great._

_So?_

_So, read them!_

_How the hell am I supposed to know how to do that!?_

_Just do it._

_Grr..._

_Well?_

_It's working! I can read them! HA!_

_Good for you, now move our fingers. I'll try to move our joints._

_Uhm... There. I did it._

_Me too. All right, now here's the hard part. We need to sit up, and online our sensors. I hate feeling like this._

_Yeah, it makes you feel kinda naked without being able to know what's going on around you._

_I agree. Let's go._

_Mmph! _

_Argh.._

Bright light suddenly flowed through my eyes. _Optics, Sam. _

_Yes, optics._

I held a hand up to block it out. I felt much better after my chat with Jazz.

I relaxed my guard when I saw Bumblebee next to me. I smiled. I felt my hand drop, with the thought that I didn't need to hold it up in the first place. Jazz swung his legs over off the edge of the berth, and they dangled there. I knew what I had to do. I pushed myself up, and shook my head. Jazz snapped his visor down over my optics, showing me even more data and information. I sighed, but air didn't come out of my mouth. Just a sound. It was weird. Jazz tried to take control of my... _Vocal processors, Sam. I need to talk to Ratchet and Prime. This is important. _

_Sure._

I let him have it, and watched Bee as he talked. "Ratchet, I am Jazz, and Sam has joined my spark with his soul, due to the AllSpark. I believe it happened when he touched me, by his memories." Something _Radar, along with your sensors _told me that Ratchet could be seen if I turned my head. I did, and to my surprise, he was. I blinked. "Hello," I said, surprise in my tone. Jazz was annoyed I had suddenly taken over the vocal processors. I was even more surprised when my human voice issued from it, perfectly matched. "Woah, this is weird," I added, feeling it appropriate. Jazz rolled my optics, and I lifted a hand to my face. It was Jazz's hand. All metal. "Wow," I mouthed, turning it over and studying it. I felt something coming at me, and I wanted to flinch away, but Jazz made me stay still. A large, warm, metal hand rested gently on my shoulder. I turned my head to see who's it was, and came upon a bewildered Optimus. I shrunk down. Even though I was bigger, he was still huge. He chuckled deeply at this. I smiled. Jazz spoke up. "Sir, Sam is just now learning the ropes, and I'm worried about how we can get this fixed. Is there a way?" Optimus looked thoughtful for a second. Then he shrugged. "I have no idea, but Ratchet could maybe work on it. But for now, you two will have to learn how to live together like this. Jazz, teach Sam everything you know. Sam, listen and learn from him. He knows what he's doing." I nodded along with Jazz. Optimus took his hand back, and suddenly was replaced by a smaller yellow one. It turned us around. Bumblebee stared at me and Jazz. I smiled. But Jazz was different...

He suddenly reached up and grabbed Bee by the sides of his head, and pulled him into a kiss. I was shocked.

_What the hell?!_

_I needed this, I really did._

_This being kissing my best friend?!_

_Damn straight._

_This is just _wrong!

_Deal with it how you will, I'm busy._

_Ick._

I ignored what was going on on Jazz's end, and instead focused on the vast pool of Jazz's memories. I was shocked by what I saw, no _felt._

_Jazz, why do you have memories of being in the Decepticon base, letting Megatron... erm..._

_Don't ask, don't tell. I was undercover, and I had to obey his commands. I hated it._

_Um, okay._

* * *

A few weeks later found us learning how to train for battle together.

_No! Right, right!_

_It's left! His fists are higher on the left!_

_I know what I'm doing! Gah!_

_See? I told you it's the left! Aim low, aft head!_

_Jesus Christ, this is difficult!_

_Stow it, and get up! Fight like a mech!_

_.... My god, this guy's tough!_

_It's_ Ironhide.

_Point taken._

I was once again knocked to the ground, by a particularly hard blow. I groaned. Ironhide smirked above me, and held out a hand. I took it, and pulled myself up. "Jeeze, 'Hide, you're hard." He grinned. "Yep." Jazz rolled his optics. "Come on, old mech, you've got nothin' on me," he taunted.

_Not smart. He can knock you on your ass in a half second flat._

_Shaddup. OW!_

_Told ya. _

_Shut up.... And it's aft, not ass._

_Same difference._

_

* * *

_

Another week....

I was slammed back into the wall, Bumblebee pushing me. I knew where this was going, so I let Jazz take over everything. I focused once more on his many memories. I watched them replay for me, and sometimes I looked at my own.

After a while, I subtly felt Jazz overload. I decided to wait a few more minutes before coming back out. I made sure to let him know that I felt that, though. I twitched my hand.

_Oh, that was good. Too bad you missed it, Bee misses you. _

_Yeah, well. I'll only talk to him when you aren't here._

_Get over it, we don't spark all the time._

_But pretty damn close to it._

_But that's 'cuz I was dead-_

_And you're making up for lost time. Yeah, I've heard it all before._

_So you'll talk?_

_Yeah, later. Right now you're covered in lubricant, and I don't want any part of that._

_Point taken._

* * *

Time flew by, and we grew used to being stuck together like this.

_So?_

_Yeah, it's okay._

_No way.... Energon is the best thing ever!_

_So what? I'm not exactly thrilled by pink oil._

_It's not pink oil!_

_Close enough. I'm used to burgers and milk, here. Yeesh._

_Hmmmm.... You'll learn to love it. It's all we can intake, anyway._

_Sureooy._

_.... Why?_

_Why what?_

_Why do you say such weird things?_

_I'm human, that's what we do._

_Point taken._

* * *

Oh, don't worry, Ratchet eventually did manage to get us apart. That's how I was able to go to college and stuff.

Jazz and I can still talk through our minds, though. It's a little creepy at times.

_Do you want the blow-by-blow?_

_No. _

_Any plays?_

_No. _

_.... Images?_

_NO!_

_Fine. Bee, he doesn't want to._

_HEY! Shut up!_

_Make me._

* * *

Please review!


End file.
